


anemone

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, and also being delusional, gellert being stupid about emotions, gellert having a conversation about his husband with queenie, gellert shouting about his emotions 30 seconds straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Anemone on a darker note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. On a positive note, it symbolises anticipation.





	anemone

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Grindels having conversations about their bfs with Queenie on balconies is my thing

Grindelwald stood on the balcony facing the steep ravine beneath Nurmengard. The chilly Austrian wind tugged at his cloak, making it pillow around him. His left hand was placed on his breast, and his right was gripping the railing tightly, causing the bones to stand out beneath his fair skin.

Gellert flickered his eyes to the side as he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind him. He lowered the hand resting on his chest as a waft of flowery perfume announced the arrival of his newest acolyte.

“It’s a bit chilly to be out here, Mr Grindelwald,” Queenie said as she came to stand beside him, “I hope you aren’t too cold.” She rubbed her hands together as she smiled apprehensively at him.

Gellert twitched his lips upwards in a semblance of a smile. “I’m quite fine; thank you.”

Goldstein bit her lip, and her eyes flickered uncertainly downward. “Are you sure? Only, I know something’s been bothering you ever since Paris.”

Gellert’s hands flexed on the railing. His instinctive reaction was to tell her it was not her concern, but having a natural Legimens on his side was too great an advantage to risk.

Queenie took his silence as permission to continue. “Is it about the man I saw? In your thoughts?” realising that this might be a sensitive subject, she tried to backtrack, “Ah- I didn’t mean to pry-”

Gellert laid a soothing hand on Queenie’s arm. “It’s alright, Queenie. I have told you before that what you have is a gift. You should not try to suppress it.”

Queenie smiled gratefully at him. Gellert returned the smile and patted her arm lightly before withdrawing his hand. Folding his arms behind his back, he considered the options before him. Queenie already knew something of his connection to Albus, so revealing a bit more would not hurt. It would make her trust him more - even sympathise with him. Gellert despised the thought of sharing something so personal almost as much he disliked the idea of being in the receiving end of pity, but sacrifices had to be made for the Greater Good, no matter how unpleasant they may be.

Straightening, Gellert gave Queenie a pained-looking smile, making sure his real thoughts were safely behind the shields he had built around his mind. “You are right,” he admitted, his voice low and confidential, “Something has been bothering me.”

Queenie brightened and drew closer to him. “You can tell me, honey. I won’t tell nobody.”

Gellert twitched at the nickname but managed to keep his thoughts placid. Turning his head away, he took a deep breath as if bracing himself. “The man in my thoughts? How much did you see?”

“Not much, but I got this feeling- you love him, yes?” She asked gently, her tone holding no judgement, only curiosity.

Gellert had not been prepared for his feelings to be brought so plainly into view. This time, the twinge of pain he felt was real. Words escaped him, his carefully crafted plan for this conversation suddenly disappearing like smoke. Not managing to speak, he nodded his head instead.

“And him? Does he love you back?”

Gellert closed his eyes. “I thought so once, but now- I do not know.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” said Queenie, her voice practically oozing with pity.

Gellert shook his head, wanting to get rid of the ache in his chest, and certainly not wanting to be pitied. He was not some pathetic creature controlled by his emotions. He was in control.

He. Was. In. Control.

Queenie continued, her voice careful as she sensed the turmoil inside her host, “I’m sorry for asking, Mr Grindelwald, but are you sure he has got no feelings for you?”

“He forsook me!” Gellert shouted, his eyes burning. His voice created an echo between the ravines. Twisting around, he tried to control the swelling tide of his emotions. Breathing harshly, he continued, “He- he chose someone else over me.”

It was quiet for a moment, Queenie sensing that it was best not to say anything right now.

His hands clenched, Gellert whispered, “I carried it with me for years, hoping he would come back to me, but he never did. But now, any hope I have for a reunion has all but disappeared.”

Gellert blinked as he realised the enormity of what he had confessed. He had carried these feelings around him for years, and now that an opportunity to talk about them had appeared, they had all but burst out of him. Mortification soon followed at his loss of control. This was not how this was supposed to have gone.

Collecting himself, he turned his gaze to Queenie who was watching him with wet eyes. Her leg was poised in his direction as if she wanted to come over and comfort him. Gellert tried not to baulk in disgust. How had he let himself to get this out of control?

Narrowing his eyes and looking straight at Queenie, he said, “This will stay between us. Understood?”

His voice left no uncertainty as to what would happen if he found out she had talked about what he had revealed to someone else.

Now fearful, Queenie gave a short nod. Sweeping past her, Gellert strode to the door. Queenie watched him go, and even though his last look had shaken her, her heart hurt for him.

As another burst of cold wind flew across the balcony, she drew her coat closer to her body and shivered.

How she wished that Jacob were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
